


Only want you

by BaneKicksDavid



Series: Strip club AU [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: First Date, M/M, The start of something beautiful, chinen tops, make love not fucking, strip club au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: He wanted to touch Yamada. Touch him so soft and sweet. Kiss him until he was breathless and feel Yamada’s body under his own. Yet there was a part of his brain that refused to let him reach out and live out his dreams. Yamada wanted him, that much was certain, and yet Chinen couldn’t give them both what they sought.





	Only want you

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a while ago?? I originally wrote the smut for Anna in exchange for about 500 words of beautiful HikaYuto smut, and it was worth the deal. Decided to put in a new beginning to this fic so it would flow and make sense. Enjoy~

When Chinen had been a high school student, sitting down to imagine where his life would be in five years, he hadn’t imagined going on a date with a stripper. 

It had all been Yuto’s idea, pushing Chinen to text Yamada when he got back from their evening of fun and debauchery. Even after feeling Yamada hips grind slow circles into his, his warm hand bringing Chinen over the edge, he hadn’t been able to say no to more fun between the sheets. He was human, and Yamada was far too stunning.

It had been fun to top Yamada, feeling every inch of him under Chinen’s fingertips, but the little nudges and pokes from Yuto was too much.

“Stop that,” Chinen snapped, tugging his phone away from Yuto who was trying to compose a message to Yamada. “How do you even know him?”

“College?” Yuto asked. “Or maybe that was just the college party, but he was a lot of fun.” He sighed, as if lost in a memory, but snapped out of it, quickly saying. “Would never sleep with him though. He’s too short.”

“Sure, Yuto,” Chinen said. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Still, you should at least give him a chance,” Yuto said. “I mean, you already know how he is in bed, and he’s a nice guy. Little too work focused and works out too much, but he’s nice!”

“I need a few more descriptors besides ‘nice’ before I’ll even-”

“Just text him,” Yuto pleaded, hands clasped together. “You won’t regret it. Promise!”

Yuto wouldn’t let him out of his sight until he witnessed Chinen sending Yamada a simple ‘hi’ before he backed off, returning to the video games they had been playing before Yamada stopped their fun.

That simple message quickly snowballed before Chinen’s eyes. Yamada was surprisingly easy to talk to, despite his schedule being opposite of Chinen’s. Every morning he started waking up to ‘good morning’ messages, and Chinen replied until Yamada woke up mid-day. Their conversations would pick up until Chinen fell asleep, Yamada’s words lighting up his screen wishing him good night.

He was stubborn though, not wanting to admit when he was wrong, and a few times sent Chinen scantily clad photos of himself in new clothing asking if it was too cheesy for the stage. Chinen’s eyes would wander until his hand scaled his body, jerking himself to the photo until the next one arrived.

He fought with himself about asking the other man out. Who knew if Yamada was even serious about a relationship between the two of them? For all he knew, Yamada was using him as a little fun until the next pretty boy walked through the door.

But he remembered Yuto’s words. How he wouldn’t try to set Chinen up with someone unless he was absolutely serious of their intentions, and he trusted Yuto. 

Chinen sent Yamada a message, asking if Yamada wanted to get dinner by his house one night, and the response was immediate.

Yes! I’d love to.

He realized he had never seen Yamada in normal street clothes until he walked through the door that evening, comfortable jeans and a soft sweater that fell around his hips. Yamada looked even better clothed than half naked, and Chinen wanted to ran his hands under that sweater to feel the warm muscles underneath.

Yamada was more of a flirt in person than he had been in their messages, little comments that Chinen hadn’t wanted to admit affected him. The worst were the little smirks, the smiles, like Chinen was his entire world even if they had only just met. They shared food off of each other’s plates, and the little brushes of Yamada’s skin on his only made Chinen want to feel those hands elsewhere.

He wouldn’t let them sleep together on the first date, he kept telling himself. Yamada paid for their food before Chinen could get a hand on it. Just because Yamada paid didn’t mean they would sleep together. They had to have some sort of class and not be animals that only fucked.

Chinen didn’t want it to end though. Who knew when Yamada would have another break in his work schedule? Before Yamada could say a word, say he was leaving to go back home, Chinen interlaced his fingers with Yamada’s. He looked deep into the other man’s eyes before speaking, “Come back to my place?”

Yamada was ever quick to agree. 

He was glad he cleaned a few days ago, floor still spotless, but it felt strange to have Yamada in his home. It was a small thing, barely enough for one person, and Yamada was by far the prettiest thing in the room. 

“What do you want to do?” Chinen said, leaning against his desk. His heart was beating quickly in his chest. “We can watch a movie or find a show on TV.”

“Or we can fuck,” Yamada said. That damn sweater like a halo around his body, bringing him even more to life than he already was.

Chinen’s breath caught in his throat, and it was a moment before he could eloquently respond, “What?”

“I don’t see what’s so wrong about fucking on the first date,” Yamada said. He was spread out on Chinen’s bed, eyes as dark as they had been the night they first met. “We’ve already slept together. Why not go a little farther?”

“It’s a matter of pretense,” Chinen said. 

He wanted to touch Yamada. Touch him so soft and sweet. Kiss him until he was breathless and feel Yamada’s body under his own. Yet there was a part of his brain that refused to let him reach out and live out his dreams. Yamada wanted him, that much was certain, and yet Chinen couldn’t give them both what they sought.

“You don’t have to be a gentleman, you know,” Yamada said. “I work at a strip club. I’m used to being treated a certain way.”

“That doesn’t mean you should always be treated that way,” Chinen blurted out. “I mean…” he could feel the blush creeping across his face. “Don’t you want to be romanced? Don’t you want your partner to romance you?” He slowly inched towards the bed.

“Yes, but I learned a long time ago not to expect that,” Yamada said. “So if you’re going to fuck me, then fuck me. If not,” Yamada sat up, his eyes glistening with a little less sex appeal, “we can always find something else to do.”

Chinen could feel his mind racing, trying to process everything that Yamada was throwing his way. He had been given an out, a way to reconcile and move forward. He could pretend this conversation never happened, and all would be fine in their relationship.

“I told you I wouldn’t fuck you,” Chinen said. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled Yamada’s lap so he was sitting in it.

“Then what are you doing?” Yamada asked. He wrapped his arms around Chinen’s waist. 

“Not fucking you,” Chinen said, lips being drawn in by Yamada’s lips. “I’m making love to you.”

He kissed him soft, trying to get lost in Yamada’s lips as they moved together. Yamada had a strange power over Chinen that made him want to move fast, burn through their clothing in seconds as a raging fire coursed through their bodies, yet stay calm. How he would float through every moment and enjoy it as he coasted by on the waves.

Chinen wrapped his hand around Yamada’s neck, deepening the kiss as his tongue begged for entry into Yamada’s mouth. How Yamada sighed, parting his lips to welcome Chinen in. 

Kissing Yamada was one of the few things he hoped he never forgot, no matter how time passed on. How Yamada could have such a hardness to him, his muscles, his jaw, that daring smile, and yet be so soft when he was under Chinen’s thumb. How he gave up that mask he put on to appease his clients and let Chinen see all he had swept under the rug.

He gave a tentative roll to his hips, and his own lips swallowed a low moan from Yamada’s own mouth. Chinen worked up a slow rhythm, his body trying to remember how it felt to have Yamada grinding on top of him, his mind playing out a song as he tried to learn the dance.

In a moment, his world was flipped. The soft cushions of his bed welcomed him as Yamada loomed overhead, his lips begging to be kissed.

“Not fair,” Chinen said, trying to get control over his own breath. “I’m supposed to be the one on top.”

“I know,” Yamada said. He leaned closer to Chinen’s body, so he could smell that cologne, something light and fresh with a few dark undertones sprinkled within. “Doesn’t mean I can’t undress you and touch you.”

He let Chinen sit up, if only for a moment so he could get that pesky shirt up and over his head, before leaning him back once more. He kissed down Chinen’s chest making his skin tingle under Yamada’s careful touch, his body shivering from the touch of soft material of his sweater against his skin. 

“You’re so sweet,” Yamada said, licking those horrid lips of his. “How should I taste you?”

“Fuck, Ryosuke.”

“I know that’s what you want to do to me,” Yamada smirked, his fingers massaging the skin dangerously close to Chinen’s nipples. “But what do you want me to do to you?”

“You’re horrible,” Chinen groaned.

“But you love it.”

He did. He loved it far more than he cared to admit. How Yamada was so teasing, his fingers never going where Chinen wanted them, and Chinen had returned the favorite when he pinned Yamada to the bed, stretching him silly until the only thing he could do was whine. It was then that Chinen had slid into Yamada, fucking him until he was a mess on the sheets and cuming before Chinen could get a hand on him.

“Maybe I should fuck you this time,” Yamada said. Chinen could feel his erection through his jeans, gasping when it was pressed into his stomach. “You’ll like it. I already know you have a love for my hips.”

He remembered Yamada’s hips, the ghosting feeling of them rolling circles into them. How they hardly touched and yet it felt like Yamada had fucked him through those cursed shorts. He wanted to feel what it would be like to have Yamada deep within him.

Chinen flipped Yamada over, loving how the older man blushed beneath him.

“Next time,” he said, his voice coming out husky. “Take off your clothes. Leave your sweater on.”

He didn’t know where this surge of confidence came from, how he made Yamada gasp. How Yamada’s hands sunk down to his jeans and he swiftly unbuttoned them and tugged down the zipper. He let Chinen hook his thumb into them, pulling down his pants and underwear in one swoop. 

Even with his bottoms removed Yamada was a painting, a pure work of art Chinen would have spent millions to buy. He wanted to gaze upon the picture for years to come. Yamada, cock red and hard between his legs, lust clouding his visions as he watched every little move Chinen made. How his mouth was open, chest breathing hard, as he all but begged for Chinen to touch him, show him a little love. 

“I still don’t get it,” Chinen said. He rubbed his hand up and down that beautiful thigh. “Why do you like me so much? We hadn’t even met, and yet you started crushing on me.”

“Because you’re you,” Yamada breathed out.

“That…doesn’t make any sense,” Chinen said.

“It makes plenty of sense,” Yamada said, a hand reached up so he could brush Chinen’s cheek. “I’ve read your posts and seen your pictures because Yuto’s shown them to me. I’ve heard the stories he’s told about you. You’re intelligent and clever. You don’t pretend to be someone you’re not, and your shyness is adorable.” He sat up so he could press a chaste kiss against Chinen’s lips. “I only want you, Yuri.”

He looked into those eyes. He knew the emotion well behind them, the lust having died down far too easily. What was left in the embers was the pure little stone he wanted to keep close and hide, for none to see except himself.

“I only want you as well,” he said, leaning in to kiss Yamada once more. 

He felt Yamada’s hands settle around his waist, working at the button of Chinen’s jeans. Together they pushed them down, exposing Chinen’s length to the coolness of his apartment.

It felt like the first time he had ever had sex with someone, the first time Yamada had seen him naked. The look of wonder that filled his eyes as he saw Chinen bare before him, as if he never needed to see another person again in his life as long as Chinen was there.

“Beautiful,” Yamada said, kissing Chinen’s skin. He tugged at his sweater. “Can I take this off now?”

“No,” Chinen said, pushing Yamada so he was flat against the mattress. “Keep it on.”

His hands snuck under the soft surface, teasing Yamada’s nipples, and his kissed Yamada’s neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive skin. Yamada arched underneath him, a moan slipping from his lips that Chinen longed to catch between his own teeth.

“Too hot,” Yamada whined.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Chinen said. He rummaged around the bedside drawer, taking out what his fingers sought. 

He carefully lubed up three fingers, making sure each was slick before he slid one into Yamada’s ass, loving how the other man rolled his hips to try and take Chinen deeper into him. Yamada was tight, barely any wiggle room as Chinen slid a second finger in, and the heat surrounded Chinen’s fingers. 

He wanted to say fuck it all with the way that Yamada was acting beneath him, moaning and hips rolling at the slightest touch of Chinen’s fingers. How he howled with pleasure when Chinen brushed Yamada’s prostate. He wanted to put a condom on and fuck Yamada until the Milky Way was before his very eyes, but it wouldn’t be fair to him. He didn’t their sex to be painful. Chinen wanted Yamada to only feel his skin sing from Chinen’s soft touches and gentle loving. 

The third finger went in smoother than he thought, Yamada’s ass swallowing it along with the other two. Chinen slowly pulled his fingers out, loving how Yamada whined, before he slid them back in. He worked up a slow, even rhythm as Yamada rolled to meet him every time.

“You’re so tight,” Chinen groaned. He slowed down his touch until he was hardly moving within Yamada. “Do you let your other clients do this to you?”

“I don’t let them fuck me,” Yamada growled.

“No,” Chinen nipped at Yamada’s skin. “Do you let them touch you like this?” He pulled his fingers out, fingers ghosting across the skin between Yamada’s cock and his hip. “I’m sure you love it when they touch your cock.”

“Yuri, touch me,” Yamada begged, trying to move his hips so Chinen’s hand was touching his dick, but Chinen merely moved his hand farther away. “Let me cum. I need it.”

“I’m sure you do,” Chinen said. He pushed up Yamada’s sweater, exposing those muscles so he could lean over and kiss the sweat from them. They were warm, melting under the heat. “But I’m more concerned about the people you let jack you off, and how you moan for them.”

“I don’t let people touch me.” He moaned when Chinen reached a hand up to massage his nipples. “None like I let you touch me.”

“But you want them to,” Chinen continued, loving how their slick bodies clung to each other wherever they met. “You want someone to practice on, so you’d be good for me.”

“Yes,” Yamada said. He was writhing on the sheets, hands grasping at the covers under him. “I want to be perfect for you. I want you to fuck me, so please, I beg you, please touch me.”

Chinen knew what was growing in the pit of his stomach, something his body could hardly contain. He was so close, and he wanted his cock to be the reason that Yamada would cum, not his fingers.

He rolled on a condom as quickly as he could, fingers shaking as he went. He had never wanted someone so bad before, body needed to pleasure someone else. He was used to being on the receiving end, pampered until he came, but the need in Yamada’s eyes…it was far too much. Chinen knew their bodies needed to come together to reach an impasse.

He lubed up once more before sliding into Yamada, bottoming out before he could take another breath. His body screamed at him to move, to do something, but deep in the back of his mind he knew he had to take it slow, let Yamada adjust to the load he had pushed within him. A minute wouldn’t kill him.

But then it became too much, and his hips moved on their own, fucking Yamada slow and deep. He rolled them nicely, making sure to hit the right angle to make Yamada moan over and over. How he wrapped his legs around Chinen to keep him deep within his ass, but nothing deterred Chinen from keeping the pace that he set.

“Yuri, it’s too hot,” Yamada groaned. He wrapped his arms around his neck, the material soft to Chinen’s skin. “It’s so hot.”

Chinen kissed his jaw, lips lingering against the chiseled surface, not wanting to let it go. His breath was hot against Yamada’s neck as his hips built a little speed, his orgasm clawing at the pit of his stomach.

“Yuri,” he moaned once more, his voice a cry. “Yuri, I need you.”

He snuck a hand between their bodies, stroking Yamada in time to each one of his thrusts. His body ached from the loss of contact. He wanted to melt into Yamada. He wanted to feel that firm flesh against his body, the soft feeling of his sweater to remind him of what he was doing. He wanted so many things, and he knew with a single look Yamada would give him everything he wanted and more.

“Give it to me faster,” Yamada moaned.

And he did. He poured out his heart so that Yamada could find all of the pieces and help him assemble it into one piece. 

He came with a long, draw out moan, and all he could feel was Yamada. His skin, his touch, his breath, his voice. Nothing existed in the world except for him, and he vaguely felt Yamada spurt over his fingers, his ass getting a little tighter as he milked Chinen for all he had.

Chinen pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to him, breath coming in spurts. 

“Oh,” Yamada hummed, scooting closer so his body was touching Chinen’s. “So that’s what making love feels like.”

“You should try it more often,” Chinen said, his words coming every few breaths.

“We should,” Yamada said, his hand brushing Chinen’s bicep.

“I…yeah,” he said. “Why not?”

He had nothing to lose. He knew what he felt in his heart, no matter how strongly his mind wanted to reject everything that he felt. Chinen didn’t see anything wrong with letting himself feel a little.

He saw Yamada’s smile, that beautiful smile that lit up a room the moment it was conceived. 

“Good,” Yamada said, and Chinen welcomed his embrace. “Because I only want to be with you.”


End file.
